Furi Kuri 2
by Melonman
Summary: 13 years after the Vespa Woman terrorized Mabase, Haruko returns to Japan through an unlikely N.O. channel. What happened to her? And is Naota's fear of whatever did it to her founded? Chapter 3 coming soon....
1. Tokyo Fast Food

So this is my first fan-fiction ever. I just really loved FLCL and wanted to see it continue so I thought _"Why not write the sequel?"_ so here it is! Furi Kuri 2 - 13 years after the Vespa woman Terrorized the small town of Mabase, Life for Naota has changed allot, yet he's still as bored as ever. His actress girlfriend Eri Nenamori, his band-mates, even the grand city of Tokyo has him rolling his eyes. At least he enjoys his job as a freelance journalist, and he doesn't have to go home to hear his father pester him about his girlfriends modest cup size.

But all things come to a crashing end when his past comes back to haunt him!

Read on to rediscover the crazy world of Furi Kuri!

**EDIT:** DISCLAIMER: I do not know any of the character from the original FLCL series, Ginax owns these characters

Any character that are not from the original series are of my own creation and are owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Tokyo fast food.

* * *

"I think I broke it."

"What do you mean? Give it here."

"Hey!"

"Look see, you just have to press this button"

Naota looked over Eri's shoulder. She was right, the camera was still working and she was now flipping through all 24 pictures they had just taken together.

"They all look the same." Naota said, trying to stay focused on the camera and not the modest cleavage of Eri Nenamori's that was completely visible from the birds eye angle Natoa now had.

"Oh look at this one!" Erie tapped the screen, making the image warp and turning their faces rainbow colours.

Tokyo city. A constantly moving ocean of cars and people; all of them with destinations, clear goals. After growing up in the small town of Mabase you would think I would have culture shock coming to such a large city. But even as I sit in this cramped and cluttered fast food restaurant, peering over the shoulder of my girlfriend of three years, I'm as bored as ever.

The ambient lighting in the restaurant began to hurt Naota's eyes. He pinched them shut and rubs at them with his fist before getting back to his fries.

"So I have an audition at five and a lunch-date afterwords at six-thirty, if the audition ends early I might call you just because... unless your busy." Eri stared over at Naota waiting for an answer. He just kept staring at his food, eating. Still, she waited a moment to see if, maybe, he was just swallowing his food. "Hey!" She successfully brought Naota back to earth by snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What!" he said giving Eri a look, annoyed that he had been pulled out of his thoughts so rudely.

"I was talking to you about my today's schedule." she glared at him disapprovingly.

"Sorry." He mumbled, sarcastic. They both sighed.

"Whatever, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Naota had to stand up for Eri to get out of the small booth. He watched her walk to the bathroom, her small hips swinging side to side as if teasing him. As he sat back down he had to stop the unimpressed waitress from taking their meals, explaining that he was only half finished his fries and that Eri would be back to finish her salad.

Just as put a fry into his mouth the cellphone in his jacket pocket rang. He had to take the jacket down from directly behind him on the backrest of the booth, after which he had to pull out a series of notepads and pencils from his pocket before actually retrieving his phone.

At this point he'd missed the call, so he checked the ID. "Shit" it was the head of PopSlap: Bass, Bass and more Bass, one of the magazines he wrote articles fore. He hit the re-dile button and put the phone to his ear. He took the few moments of ringing to shove a few more fries in his mouth.

"PopSlap Magazine, how may I help you?" The familiar spry voice rang into Naota's ear, and kept ringing while he turned down his volume.

"Hey Tokushima-san it's Nandaba-san, I just got a call from Kagawa-Senpai?"

"Ah! Nandaba-chan, it's so nice to hear from you." Tokushima giggled as she spoke making Naota have to strain to figure out what she was saying. "Yes Kagawa-Senpai asked me to call you, he has an article he wants you to write. There's a band, Chicken feet Strawberry, their last bassist recently passed away and their honoring his death with a very unique album. I'm sure they can fill you in on the rest, If you want to story I can text you their number so you can schedule a meet up. Oh, Nandaba-chan, I love this band! You have to take the article, no one would do them the justice your words can! Pleas say yes!"

Naota regained his mental balance after deciphering Tokushima's ramblings fast enough to reply without sounding like a total moron. "If you stop calling my chan, I'll take it."

Tokushuma was slightly taken aback by the demand, but her undying optimism told her that Naota was just being funny, and to play along with the joke. "Yes, of course Nandaba-ch... san. My deepest apologies." Naota could hear her giggling as she hung up the phone. He rolled his eyes.

Suddenly there was a scream from the bathroom. Naota jumped up from his seat and spun so he was facing towards the noise. He could hear a thump as he realized the voice was definitely Eri's. He shoved aside some people who were in his way of reaching the bathroom door.

He reached out to grab the door knob, his heart racing. Was Eri hurt? Did someone hurt her? Did she slip? Was it bad? He turned the knob and began to push the door open, not wanting to know what had happened had it been something horrible. He couldn't loose Eri now, they were an item... he was in love with her... she was his world.

He burst through the door, Spotting Eri laying on the floor holding her forehead. And in the corner of the room huddled a naked woman...

Naotas mouth dropped open "It can't be..."


	2. Speaks Like A Knife

So here's chapter 2, in which we are thrown ahead in time to where Nenamori wakes up. what happened while she was passed out? Read on and maybe we'll find out!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Speaks like a knife.

* * *

Nenamori tightened her belt as she left the stall. The lighting in the restroom was worse than the rest of the restaurant, and the water took over a minuet to heat up. Despite this, the restroom was impeccably clean and well stocked.

She returned to the sink after drying her hands and pulled her makeup bag from her purse. After retrieving a few tools from the bag, she began fixing herself up. Suddenly a stall door opened, startling Eri. A young woman walked from the stall to the sink next to her and started washing her hands, rubbing elbows with Eri.

"Oh my gosh..."

Nenamori turned her attention from her own reflection to the girls. The stranger looked like a dear in the headlights. "Are you alright?"

The girls face light up at Nenamori's response, to which she replied "You were in Black-light sundown."

"Um, no I think you have me confused."

with that, the girls face went flat. "Oh."

The next few moments were spent in an awkward silence as the girl dried her hands and left. But the awkwardness didn't leave with the stranger, instead it got worse. It felt as if her head had become lighter, and her vision began to tunnel, and then a splitting headache and she felt herself get wet. She cried out for the pain and everything went black for a second, then she saw the ceiling and Naotas face emerged from above her speaking.

"I don't know that woman."

She tried to reach out to him. "My head, it hurts" she tried to say, but her mouth didn't feel like it was opening all the way.

Everything went black again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The world cam back to her slowly. Bits of sound, stretching out just beyond perception. Like little flies all around her. She wanted to swat at them but her body wouldn't respond. Eventually she pried her eyelids open and tried to look around. Finally she recognized that she was in her bedroom, and the sound she was hearing was music playing in the living room. She found the strength to sit up, her head throbbing at the slightest movement.

Slowly, she made her way from the bedroom to the bathroom just down the hall. To her horror, her right eye was multiple shades of blue and green. Still, it wasn't to swollen, so makeup and a good pair of shades could save the day.

She pulled the mirror open to reveal the medicine cabinet in a state of disarray. She started moving things around trying to find her foundation. Eventually she found it hiding on the wrong side of the cabinet behind the after shave.

As she finished finding the rest of the makeup she needed, she started going over how she'd make Naota understand the importance of not touching her makeup, _ever_.

As Eri made her way to the kitchen, her head still throbbing, she could hear the music getting louder. It was a song by that rock band "The Pillows". She only knew because it had been in the top 10 charts the past week.

But there was another sound, the sound of humming. Naota was still home, at this hour? At this point she realized she hadn't looked at a clock. It should be about mid-day though, the light in her bedroom seamed to fit that description.

"So, the medicine cabinet has a new look." She said as she turned the corner of the hall, into the small but cozy kitchen/living-room. But it wasn't Naota she had just addressed, instead it was a tall, lean, blond-haired woman who gave her a raised eyebrow and a smirk as a response. "Oh, who are you?"

"My apologies, Nenamori-san, I am Agent Kajiwara Etsuko. I feel like I already know you..." The woman moved her body sensually as she spoke, it put Nenamori on the defensive. "You probably have allot of questions. I can answer most of them for you."

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Eri Demanded.

"that madwoman was right, you really do speak like a knife." Etsuko's bust moved dramatically as she chuckled. "Your boyfriend, the Nandaba boy. He asked me to keep an eye on you while he went home."

"Home?" Eri didn't want to give this woman room to breath, but she took it, anyways, siting down at the small living room table and motioning for Eri to do the same.

"Pardon me for acting like the hostess, but sit, please."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naota carried Eri out of the restaurant bathroom with some difficulty. She was much taller then he was so, despite his best efforts, her head hung at an awkward angle. He eventually made it to his car and laid Eri in the back seat.

He returned to the bathroom and removed his windbreaker, placing it around the naked and silent Haruko. "Come on, I'll take you to my place." Naota said quietly as he helped his old friend up, punishing himself inside for continuously looking at her bare ass. _Friend? Is that a good word for it?_

On the way back to Naota and Erie's apartment complex, Naota bought Haruko a cheap pair of jeans and a T-shirt at a second hand store. She was quiet the whole time, so unlike herself that it sent shivers up Naota's spine. Once they reached home he had begun to worry about her, he wondered what had happened to her.

The idea that something could possibly happen to turn the most insanely hyperactive woman into a silent ghost, put a deep fear inside Naota Nandaba. What if whatever did this came through with her...


	3. Full House

So here's chapter three, it's about 500 words longer then the last chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer, but this is all I wanted to get across with this installment.

I enjoyed writing this chapter, but I think the next one's going to be really fun. It's much darker, which I prefer writing.

Also, if you're wondering. "Does this story have a plot-line?" Yes it does. I know where I'm going with it, it wont go on for 3965749674349 chapters. it is not an epic drama... A.K.A. soap.

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Full House

* * *

"what happened to you?"

"Why don't we just play some music."

Naota looked down at his bass and started plucking a rhythm. Ignoring his band-mates worried expressions.

"So, why'd you bring me back here?" Haruko asked, still looking a little dazed.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

_Sometimes, when I sit without thinking, I can hear silence - the gaps between words. Sometimes in those gaps you can hear what people are really saying. I try not to listen._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

the sun was setting now, shadows in the corners growing larger. Naota had called a doctor to check Nenamori, she was "fine." he said "she's just sleeping. Call me if she doesn't wake up in a day." which was weird, but not as weird as some things he'd experienced.

Now he was sitting in the living room with Haruko, asking questions.

"What did this to you?".

"I did." she confessed. "I did this to myself." Naota took shameful relief from this statement, if Haruko did this then nothing had come through with her. She continued "It was about four years ago, I let myself get caught by the Galactic Space Police brotherhood." The fear returned to Naota.

"I thought you worked for them?"

"I did, but-" She lunged at the air in rage, the fire back in her eyes for just a moment "-They didn't like how obsessed I'd become with finding Atomsk. They didn't like my thirst for power!" the familiar winding up of her voice began to return, like she was revving up her engine. "So I ran." Once again her emotions subsided and she was the strange, lifeless Haruko again. "I feel like I'm under the bridge."

"I'll try my best to help you." Naota wasn't sure what that meant, or if he could keep the promise. And something deep down told him he'd regret ever saying it once Haruko regained herself.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naota got off the phone with,Chicken feet Strawberry and ripped a peace of paper from his notepad. It read -

Down town

Moe's Sushi Bar

10:00 AM

The meeting wasn't until tomorrow, he'd made sure. he wanted to spend some time taking care of Nenamori who was still out cold in the bedroom. Haruko had made her bed in the living room and Naota himself had fallen asleep playing his bass without a speaker.

He stuck the note to the fridge and went about preparing some breakfast. Some omelets on toast for Haruko and himself, and vegetable broth for Eri.

Suddenly the sound of soft strumming came up from the bedroom, Naota turned to look where he had placed his bass. It was gone.

Making his way down the hall he could hear the sound of someone talking, it was Haruko.

"Somehow I made it through your N.O. Chanel." Haruko said to the unconscious Eri, plucking away at the strings of the bass that at one time was her own. "Sorry about the result, I wasn't really intending on any specific point of arrival."

Haruko slipped the strap over her head and held the bass to her side, griping the neck with one hand. "Sorry about this as well." She moved her free hand to grip the neck near the other. "I figure if I use you now as my way out of here, It wont hurt as much. Think of it like an elastic band, you get me?"

She moved closer to Eri and raised the bass over her head. "Here I come Atomsk!"

"No!" Naota came rushing in as the bass began to fall. His body collided with Haruko's and the bass slipped from her hands. It slammed into Eri's brow and then hit the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Naota didn't intend to be so loud, and in the back of his head he worried that the neighboring apartments might have heard him, but he shrugged it off.

He lifted Haruko off the floor by the color. she didn't fight back, she just hung there averting her eyes from his. They shared a moment of tension together before Naota spoke again.

"Get out Haruko." fury seethed from between Naota's lips as he pushed her towards the door. He stared her down till she wandered out, defeated.

Once he heard the sound of the front door closing, he went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom to take care of Erie's now swelling brow.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A couple hours later. Naota's band-mates, Ijaya and Akio, came over for practice. Originally they were going to practice at the lead singer/guitarist Ijaya's house, but everyone agreed on Naota's in lieu of Eri's condition.

Akio sat down on a pillow after satisfying is curiosity for seeing Eri's bruise. He had his usual blank expression on his face, although he felt very excited.

"She looks like shit." he said in his signature monotone. "She must have really hit her head hard to get a bruise like that. So, What did happen to you?"

Naota had left Haruhara out of his story, explaining that Eri had slipped and hit her head in the restaurants bathroom.

"Don't be so rude." Ijaya gave Akio a nasty look. "You're really your fathers son you know that." The comment poked at some very deep feelings; even still, Akio didn't show it.

"Why don't both of you shut up." Naota moaned, "Why don't we play some music." and he started plucking at the strings of his bass. Akio soon picked up a beat, clapping his hands together and patting his thighs.

Ijaya stood up and Naotas plucking faltered just for a second, and he looked questioningly at her.

"I just want to get something to drink, keep playing it sounds good." then she made her way over to the kitchen dancing a little to the music. She took a beer from the six pack that was now sitting on the modest kitchen counter.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Naota looked over at it. Ijaya motioned for him to stay seated and finished opening her beer as she walked over to the door. The guy looked American, from what Naota could see. He held something up for Ijaya to see and she quickly turned to Naota with wide eyes.

"Yeah, just one second." she said to the man. "he's here, I'll call him." She hurried and approached Naota "It's some investigator from the American embassy, he wants to see you."

Naota looked at her for a moment confused, then thought of his brother. He'd been missing in the U.S. For almost a year now. Kamon had gone multiple times to the embassy, but whenever Naota asked his father what was going on he would just change the subject.

Naota got up and made his way to the door. the man was of modest height, very white, and had a large nose. He wore what was in Naotas opinion a ratty trench-coat that gave him a completed cliche feeling.

"Mr. Nandaba?" came the gruff sounding voice of the investigator. "I'm Investigator Hill, from the American Embassy, I have news and little questions I would like to ask, if you do not care." His Japanese wasn't what you'd expect from someone in an embacy.

"Yeah sure, come in." Naota said stepping out of the mans way.

"Thank you for allowing me to enter your house." the man said politely, taking of his coat to reveal a white button up shirt, black tie, and black pants. "It's about your brother."

"You've found him?" Naota took his coat and hung it up over another coat, he needed a bigger coat rack.

Hill was about to respond when there was another knock on the door. "Expecting someone?" he asked. Naota turned to open the door.

"Not really." he turned the handle.

Suddenly the door was shoved open and three men dressed in protective Armour rushed in, guns in hand. Ijaya screamed as the men entered the living room, systematicaly sweeping the house for something. "What the hell!" Naota yelled after them.

"Hello, Nadaba-san" A voice came from the doorway. Naota turned violently to see a blond haired woman standing in the doorway. "My name's Agent Kajiwara Etsuko. I'm here for Haruko, where is she?"

At this point Naota was furious. Haruku may not have brought something through the N.O. channel with her but now govornment goons were trashing his home because of her.

"She's not here, she left earlier today! Now get out of my house!" The woman walked into the living room and turned towards Naota's band-mantes. She pulled a badge from her pocket, "This apartment is now part of an active investigation, anyone not involved directly with the investigation is to leave immediately." She turned her head slightly in the direction of the door. "That includes you Hill."

"You can't impede my investigation, My investigation is of importance to your people and mine!"

"Sorry Hill, but I outrank you."

"I'm close with higher ranks then you, If you make me leave here before I'm done my questioning, you'll be sorry."

"No, not really. If you don't leave I'll get one of my men to incarcerate you on the ground that you're an alien spy."

"You two shut up!" Naota screamed. "Just get out of my house! Everyone!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
